Utakata Hanabi
by Yuki No Fujisaki
Summary: Di festival akhir tahun Sakura sangat merindukan sahabat blonde-nya. Disaat ia ingin membalas pernyataan cinta Naruto, Naruto harus pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama/"Simpan jawabanmu hingga aku kembali Sakura-chan."/BadSummary/NaruSaku/HappyNewYear2014. Read and Review please :)


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**__** - Sensei**_

_Story by Me!_

_Rated : T_

_Genre : Romance_

_Inspirated : From Ost. Ending Naruto Shippuden 'Utakata Hanabi'_

_Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura_

_**WARNING! : OOC, typo(s), miss typo, abal, gaje, aneh, dan kekurangan yang lainnya. Harap yang tidak menyukai fict ini meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back'. Arigatou~**_

_'Italic' for Flashback_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

* * *

_**Yuki No Fujisaki Present...**_

* * *

_**Utakata Hanabi**_

* * *

_Enjoy and Happy Reading Minna-san..._

Malam ini desa Konoha tampak ramai, di sepanjang jalan banyak orang-orang yang membuka kios begitu pula para membeli yang menikmati keramaian ini. Festival akhir tahun di Konoha sungguh ramai. Tsunade selaku _Godaime Hokage _memberikan libur untuk semua ninja, mereka semua dibebaskan dari misi untuk merayakan festival akhir tahun ini. Pengecualian untuk para _Anbu_ karena mereka harus tetap bertugas menjaga lingkungan sekitar Konoha. Meskipun perang dunia _Shinobi_ telah selesai hampir 2 tahun yang lalu penjagaan untuk melindungi desa itu wajib bukan? Dan itu memang tugas para _Anbu_.

Dalam keramaian festival itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut bunga musim semi yang sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri dalam keramaian itu. Ia menggunakan _Kimono_ berwarna _pink _dengan corak bunga sakura. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu memakai seragam ninja nya.

"Hoy... _forehead_!"

Merasa julukannya dipanggil, gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya yang bernama Ino sedang melambaikan tangannya ditemani seorang pemuda yang tampak selalu menguap dan terus merapalkan mantra _'mendokusei'_ andalannya.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar, _pig_?"

"Hehe _gomen_ tapi, kau juga memangilku seperti itu, Sakura!"

"_Gomen_. Kimono yang kau pakai bagus juga, semuanya memakai kimono ya." Kata Sakura yang memperhatikan semua orang memakai kimono, mau penduduk desa ataupun para ninja.

"Tentu saja, Tsunade-_sama_ memang baik. Akhir tahun ini kita diberi libur."

"Ya kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang kencan dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura melirik Shikamaru yang masih setia berdiri di samping Ino.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Ino merona malu.

"Kecan dengan perempuan ini sungguh merepotkan, _mendokusei_." Ino langsung menyikut perut Shikamaru sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat pasangan itu.

"Daripada kau sendirian disini sebaiknya kau pergi ke kedai _Yakiniku_ teman-teman kita yang lain ada disana, meskipun ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkencan. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya." Kata Ino, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya kau benar. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Karin, Kiba dan Hinata, Tenten dan Lee dan para _sensei_." Kata Sakura.

Ya, setelah perang itu berakhir Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke ke Konoha dan berhasil meskipun menggunakan cara kekerasan, yang penting Sasuke ingin pulang. Bahkan teman Sasuke yang bernama Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin juga di terima di Konoha karena mereka banyak membantu saat perang _Shinobi_.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Sakura, carilah teman jangan sendirian saja." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menyeret Shikamaru sedangkan, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelah Ino dan Shikamaru pergi, Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kakinya bukannya menuju ke kedai _Yakiniku_ untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lainnya melainkan ke bukit monumen patung wajah para Hokage. Ini adalah tempat favorit sahabat _blonde_ nya sekaligus orang yang sedang ia rindukan, dan sekarang ini juga akan menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Kapan kau pulang Naruto? Ini sudah satu tahun. Bukankah kau hanya pergi selama setahun?" Kata Sakura pelan. Ya, Naruto sedang dalam misi, ia diberi misi untuk berlatih diluar sana selama 1 tahun atau lebih karena para tetua mempromosikan Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage. Untuk itu Naruto harus meninggalkan desa untuk memperkuat dirinya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin malam akhir tahun ini lalu kembali membuka matanya menatap keindahan desa Konoha dari atas puncak ukiran wajah Hokage. Lalu dirinya mulai mengingat masa-masa dirinya dengan Naruto saat festival akhir tahun sebelum Naruto pergi menjalankan misi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Saat ini Sakura tidur-tiduran di kasur empuknya, padahal orang tuanya sudah mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan menikmati festival akhir tahun tapi, ia menolak karena berjalan-berjalan dengan orang dewasa itu cukup membosankan. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk dirumah karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan._

_"Hahhh... bosannya. Seandainya ada yang mengajakku keluar." Keluh Sakura sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya._

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

_'Siapa yang datang disaat seperti ini?' Pikir Sakura. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu rumahnya dan saat membuka pintu rumahnya..._

_"Konbanwa Sakura-chan. Ternyata dugaanku benar." Seorang pemuda blonde menyapanya membuat Sakura diam seketika. Sakura melihat pemuda didepan nya memakai Kimono berwarna Orange. (Ingat! Kimono bukan buat cewek aja ya ._.)_

_"Baka! Kau seperti anak kecil saja dan apa maksud dugaanmu itu?!" Balas Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

_"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi, aku tidak menemukanmu jadi, kupikir kau berada dirumah. Makanya aku datang kesini." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit merona karena Naruto mencarinya._

_"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura setelah berhasil melenyapkan rona merah di wajahnya._

_"Ayolah Sakura-chan, aku ingin menghabiskan malam akhir tahun ini denganmu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan dan menikmati festivalnya." Sakura tampak berpikir, jika ia menolak, ia akan kebosanan di rumah, akhirnya Sakura pun mengangguk setuju menerima ajakan Naruto. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan ganti baju." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang._

_Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Sakura pun keluar dari rumahnya sudah memakai Kimono berwarna pink dengan corak bunga sakura membuat Naruto terdiam. Jarang sekali ia melihat Sakura dengan penampilan berbeda._

_"Umm... Naruto?" Kata Sakura, ia agak risih dengan pandangan Naruto yang terus menatapnya._

_"Malam ini kau cantik, Sakura-chan." Seketika wajah Sakura langsung memerah menahan malu._

_"Sudahlah, kita jadi jalan tidak?" _

_"Ah... baiklah, ayo kita jalan Sakura-chan." Setelah itu Naruto dan Sakura mulai berjalan-jalan di keramaian. Saat itu mata Sakura menatap takjub dengan keramaian ini, ia sangat bersyukur karena ada Naruto yang mengajaknya keluar rumah._

_"Nah sekarang kau mau~ Huwaa!" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo kesana, aku mau makan itu." Pinta Sakura menarik tangan Naruto kearah kios yang menjual gulali. Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu membelikan Sakura sebungkus gulali._

_"Arigatou Naruto. Mmm... rasanya manis sekali. Cobalah Naruto." Naruto agak terkejut saat Sakura menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyuapinya, tanpa buang-buang waktu Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu mengarahkan gulali itu ke mulutnya._

_"Mmm... benar-benar manis, sama seperti kau Sakura-chan." _

_DUAK._

_"Jangan menggodaku BAKA! Kau membuatku malu!" Sakura langsung melayangkan pukulan mautnya ke kepala Naruto membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya. 'Rasakan itu, salahmu sendiri karena membuat wajahku merah!' ._

_"I-ittai Sakura-chan." _

_"Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan lagi." Pinta Sakura yang lagi-lagi menyeret Naruto._

_Naruto dan Sakura kembali menikmati festival akhir tahun ini. Mulai dari membeli makanan dan mencoba berbagai permainan. Di saat itu juga Sakura mulai menyadari perasaannya. Sekarang ia tidak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke lagi, melainkan sahabatnya ini. Sakura juga sadar, kalau Naruto lah yang selalu ada untuknya, melindunginya dan bahkan masih tetap mencintainya hingga saat ini. _

_"Sakura-chan aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, mau?" _

_"Tentu saja aku mau Naruto. Memangnya kemana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran._

_"Sebaiknya kita kesana dulu." Ajak Naruto yang kini menarik tangan Sakura ke arah kios penjual gelang-gelang dan kalung. Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung, untuk apa Naruto mampir ke kios ini?_

_"Ini untukmu dan ini untukku." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat Naruto memberinya sebuah kalung dengan liontin huruf 'N' sedangkan, Naruto memilih kalung dengan liontin huruf 'S'._

_"Untuk apa ini?"_

_"Kau akan tahu setelah ini, Sakura-chan." Setelah membayar kedua kalung itu, Naruto kembali mengajak Sakura ke tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan. Dan sampailah mereka diatas bukit ukiran wajah para Hokage._

_"Ternyata Konoha Gakure tampak lebih indah jika dilihat dari sini." Ucap Sakura tergakum-kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya._

_"Ini adalah tempat favoritku Sakura-chan. Hampir setiap hari aku kesini, bahkan setiap pulang misi aku selalu mampir kesini dulu." Jelas Naruto. "Duduklah, Sakura-chan." Sakura hanya mengikuti Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto. Selama beberapa menit hanya ada kesunyian diantara mereka hingga Sakura lah yang memulai membuka percakapan._

_"Jadi... untuk apa kalung ini? Inisial namaku 'S' sedangkan kau 'N', kenapa kita bertukar?" _

_"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini minggu lalu tapi, aku belum cukup berani."_

_"..."_

_"Aku mendapat misi, Sakura-chan."_

_"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak masuk misi? Kita kan satu tim! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ini?"_

_"Aku pergi misi sendirian, selama satu tahun atau lebih Sakura-chan." Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya, misi selama satu tahun? Misi macam apa itu? Sakura tahu kalau Naruto itu kuat tapi, kenapa ia diberi misi seorang diri?_

_"Misi macam apa itu?!"_

_"Kau tahukan, impianku itu menjadi Hokage? Tsunade baa-chan dan para petinggi Konoha sudah mempromosikanku dan memberi misi ini agar aku semakin kuat." Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya, kenapa baru memberitahunya sekarang? Padahal rencananya ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan Naruto lagi agar Naruto kembali menyatakan cinta untuknya. Dengan begitu, Sakura akan menerimanya._

_"Kapan?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"_

_"Besok, Sakura-chan. Gomen baru memberitahumu." Tapi Sakura tak merespon apa-apa lagi._

_"Sakura-chan kau tahu a-aku i-ini se-sebenarnya umm.." _

_"Baka! Bicaralah yang jelas." Naruto pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura._

_"Kau tahu, aku membeli kalung ini agar kau selalu mengingatku Sakura-chan. Begitupun denganku, karena inisial 'S' ini adalah inisial namamu. Karena pada saat misi aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Dan sebenarnya~"_

_"..."_

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan." _

_Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya, ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Perlahan, Sakura tersenyum memandang Naruto, saat ingin membalas pernyataan cinta Naruto, Naruto langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura._

_"Simpan jawabanmu hingga aku kembali, mengerti? Onegai Sakura-chan." Pinta Naruto. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk._

_Sakura langsung menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terkejut lalu di gantikan dengan senyuman. Membiarkan Sakura bersender di bahunya._

_"EHEM! Ternyata ada yang pacaran nih!" Naruto dan Sakura langsung menolehkan ke sumber suara dan mendapati Lee yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada dan ternyata seluruh temannya berdiri dibelakangnya. Mulai dari angkatan Academy nya, tim Konohamaru, mantan tim Taka dan juga para Sensei, bahkan Tsunade ikut serta._

_"Kita salah tempat, harusnya jangan disini." Kata Kiba._

_"Me-memangnya kalian semua sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto tergagap karena merasa malu, karena ia dan Sakura sangat dekat bahkan menempel. Sakura pun hanya bisa diam berusaha menahan wajahnya yang malu agar tidak meledak._

_"Ini malam tahun baru Naruto." Kata Suigetsu yang ikut dalam kerumunan itu sekaligus mengingatkan Naruto._

_"Lalu?"_

_"Kau mau jadi Hokage tapi, otakmu masih payah Dobe."_

_"Teme! Jawab saja! Dan juga, kau ini kan ketua Anbu, kenapa kau disini? Anbu itu tidak diliburkan. Jaga gerbang sana!"_

_"Jadi, kau mengusirku dobe? Anbu memang tetap bertugas pengecualian untukku, lagi pula Tsunade-sama mengijinkanku." _

_"Souka. Hey seseorang tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Pinta Naruto._

_"Kita akan pesta Hanabi Naruto! Kau mau ikut tidak? Ini perwujudan dari semangat masa muda!"_

_"Huaah... Mendokusei."_

_"Ini akan menyenangkan. Ayo kita ikutan Sakura-chan." Ajak Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat Sakura mengangguk. _

_"OKE! BAGIKAN HANABI-NYA!" _

_Semuanya bersorak gembira, Lee dan Kiba yang membawa banyak bungkusan hanabi mulai membagikan petasan ke semua orang. Bahkan Tsunade pun ikut mengambil petasan itu. Kiba yang melihat tangan Hinata bergetar menghampiri wanita itu._

_"Kau kenapa Hinata?"_

_"A-ano Ki-kiba-kun aku tidak yakin memegang hanabi ini."_

_"Ayo kita pegang berdua." Hinata hanya tersipu malu saat Kiba menggenggam tangannya._

_"Lima menit lagi MINNA!" Teriak Chouji yang memperhatikan jam yang ia bawa._

_"Sakura-chan, kau berani memegang hanabi itukan? Aku hanya takut pada saat hanabi itu meledak kau akan terkejut lalu tiba-tiba membuangnya sembarangan. Satu batang petasan itu akan meledak delapan kali lho." Jelas Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang agak terlihat gugup, terlihat dari tangannya yang meremas batang hanabi itu._

_"BAKA! Aku berani ta-tapi aku agak ragu." _

_"Satu menit lagi, semuanya siap-siap!" Teriak Tsunade._

_"Pegang hanabi mu Sakura-chan lalu pegang tanganku."_

_"..."_

_"Kalau tidak mau yasudah, aku tidak memaksamu Sakura-chan." Naruto mulai mengambil sebatang hanabi. Sakura yang tadinya ragu, akhirnya mengambil tangan tangan kanan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Sakura juga siap dengan hanabi yang ia pegang di tangan Kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Naruto._

_"Sepuluh detik lagi!" Teriak Karin yang sudah siap dengan hanabi nya dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Lalu semuanya mulai menghitung mundur._

_"Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan... Tujuh..." _

_Semuanya mulai membakar sumbu hanabi lalu mengarahkannya ke atas._

_"Enam... Lima... Empat... Tiga..."_

_Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya dengan Sakura sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum._

_"DUA! SATU!"_

_SYUT! SYUT! SYUT!_

_DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

_"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!" _

_Semuanya berteriak serempak saat puluhan hanabi meluncur dan meledak di udara membuat gelapnya malam menjadi lebih berwarna dengan cahaya hanabi._

_"Indah sekali Naruto." Saat Sakura menatap puluhan hanabi meledak di udara._

_"Ya kau benar Sakura-chan."_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Aku benar-benar merindukan pesta akhir tahun lalu Naruto. Bahkan aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku tak menyangka, sekarang aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Bisakah aku mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku?"

"Sakura-_chan_."

"Hiks aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku bahkan sampai berilusi." Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Sakura-_chan_."

"Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suaranya. Hiks asal kau tahu Naruto, aku tidak tahan menahan perasaan ini dari kau pergi meninggalkanku. Saat itu aku ingin menjawab perasaanmu tapi, kau menyuruhku untuk menjawabnya saat kau pulang! Aku sudah tak tahan cepatlah pulang Naruto! Karena aku ingin mengatakan BAHWA AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, perlahan orang itu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Orang itu berjongkok di belakang Sakura dan perlahan memeluk Sakura.

"_Tadaima_ Sakura-_chan_."

Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya setelah mendengar suara itu, ia hapal sekali dengan suara itu. Dekapan erat itu juga semakin membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Perlahan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan ternyata orang yang memeluknya adalah sosok yang ia rindukan setahun ini.

"Hiks _Baka_ Naruto." Kata Sakura lalu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto untuk melepas kerinduannya selama ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyumannya dan membalas pelukan Sakura karena ia juga sangat rindu dengan gadis musim semi ini.

"Na-naruto kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang?" Tanya Sakura memperhatika wajah Naruto yang sekarang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya, rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang memberikan kesan dewasa untuknya membuat Sakura merona tipis.

"Hehehe... ini kejutan untukmu Sakura-_chan_."

"_Baka_! Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Begitupun aku Sakura-_chan_. Jadi, apa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?"

Sakura langsung mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa kau mendengar semua perkataanku tadi." Ucap Sakura yang langsung menunduk menahan malu yang luar biasa.

"_Arigatou _Sakura-_chan_. _Aishiteru_."

"_Aishiteru mou_ Naruto."

Naruto pun memegang dagu Sakura dan menariknya ke arah bibirnya hingga kedua bibir itu bersentuhan.

SYUT! SYUT! SYUT!

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

_Hanabi _pun meluncur dengan indah di udara menghiasi langit malam dan juga memberi kesan yang indah untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu pun berakhir.

"Bagaimana misimu Naruto?"

"Ya kekuatanku bertambah. Sekarang aku bisa menggunakan _Shunshin_ dan berbagai jurus lainnya. Aku bisa menjadi Hokage setelah pemberitahuan selanjutnya dari para petinggi Konoha." Jelas Naruto.

"Itu bagus! Sekarang impianmu tercapai." Balas Sakura lalu bersender di bahu Naruto dan mereka menikmati malam tahun baru ini dengan menatap keindahan desa Konoha serta menikmati hembusan angin malam.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tampak seorang pemuda mondar-mandir di depan meja Hokage seorang diri. Ia tampak begitu gelisah, dapat dilihat dari gerakannya yang bolak-balik bak setrika.

BRAK!

"NARUTO! BUKANKAH AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK KE ATAP GEDUNG?!" Pintu itu di buka paksa dan tampaklah seorang wanita musim semi dengan kilatan marah di wajahnya.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_? Aku ingin kesana tapi aku gugup, apa yang harus kulakukan." Tanya Naruto gugup terlihat bulir-bulir keringat dinginnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Semua penduduk desa sudah berkumpul untuk melihat Hokage kita yang baru! Tsunade-_sama_ juga sudah menunggumu!"

"Ta-ta-tapi~" Dengan cepat Sakura mendekati Naruto lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Katakan yang ingin kau katakan. Ikuti kata hatimu." Bisik Sakura pelan lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Tsunade, Sasuke, Shizune, Kakashi dan para tetua Konoha yang menunggu Naruto di atas atap gedung Hokage tampak kebingungan saat melihat Sakura yang sudah kembali seorang diri. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. "Mana _dobe_?"

"Dia masih gugup, kita beri waktu lima menit lagi saja."

_'Kupikir Sakura akan menyeretnya kesini'_ pikir semuanya.

"Tenang saja! Aku percaya pada Naruto."

Tidak sampai lima menit Naruto datang dengan gagahnya, jubah _orange_ yang ia kenakan diterpa angin, tak lupa dengan topi Hokage yang melambangkan semangat api juga ia kenakan. Naruto berjalan hingga dekat pagar pembatas lalu menatap seluruh penduduk yang sudah ramai berkumpul bahkan ia dapat melihat teman-temannya juga meneriaki namanya.

"_MINNA_! AKU SANGAT SENANG KARENA IMPIANKU SELAMA INI SUDAH TERWUJUD! AKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO SELAKU _ROKUDAIME HOKAGE_ AKAN MELINDUNGI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU BERJANJI!" Teriak Naruto semangat lalu dibalas dengan sorakan meriah dan tepuk tangan oleh semua penduduk.

"Sasuke sebagai ketua Anbu kau akan banyak kuberi tugas! Kau harus melaksanakannya dengan baik, mengerti?" Perintah Naruto.

"Terserah _dobe._ Tapi akan kukerjakan dengan baik Hokage-_sama_." Balas Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum malu.

"Jangan terlalu formal memanggilku, seperti biasa saja." Naruto menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak menyangka, sekarang ia akan dipanggil _Hokage-sama_ atau yang lainnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan agar teman-temannya memanggil namanya seperti biasa jika diluar misi atau sedang berkumpul.

"DAN SATU LAGI!" Teriakkan Naruto kembali membuat seluruhnya diam.

"SETELAH INI AKU AKAN MENIKAHI HARUNO SAKURA!"

DUAK!

Yang lainnya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Sakura dengan refleks langsung menghajar kepala Naruto hingga _Rokudaime_ itu terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan dan Sakura, ia langsung memeluk gurunya -Tsunade- untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Yuki Note:_**

_Nah ini dia fic baru oneshot NaruSaku special tahun baru. Semoga kalian suka ya :D. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu lirik lagu Ending Naruto yang judulnya Utakata Hanabi :)_

_Oh ya, buat yang nunggu 'The Darkness' harap sabar, karena setelah masuk sekolah saya akan hiatus karena sudah mulai ujian praktek tapi, jika ada waktu kosong akan saya pakai buat melanjutkannya dan meng-update nya. ^^_

_Saran, sanggahan,serta kritikan yang membangun Yuki tunggu di REVIEW. Yuki juga mau ucapin 'Otanjoubi Omedetou' buat mama Yuki tercinta. Semoga masakannya makin enak :v #plak _

_OKE! **AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU 2014 MINNA!** Semoga ditahun ini kita menjadi lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Buang jauh-jauh kebiasaan negatif kalian, insya allah kita akan menjadi lebih baik ditahun ini. Amin :D_

**.**

**.**

_**Review?**_


End file.
